


I Die Free

by al_fletcher



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Ending Fix, Episode Fix-it, F/M, If You Think This Has A Happy Ending You Haven't Been Paying Attention, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/al_fletcher
Summary: S8E04 Ending: Missandei chooses freedom.





	I Die Free

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, the ending of S8E04 sure was bullshit, wasn't it?
> 
> If there's only one thing I could change about what happened this would be it.

She feels Cersei Lannister's hand around her arm, and hears her bitter voice.

" _If you have any last words, now is the time_."

Cersei's hand withdraws, and Missandei looks down from the ramparts of this fortress, at the small force her queen has brought here.

She looks at Tyrion, who has just tried to parley for her life and that of every man, woman, and child in King's Landing, all to no avail.

She cannot bear to look at Grey Worm.

She looks at her queen, and drawing the moisture in her mouth, she issues Daenerys the only command she will ever give her queen in her life.

" _Dracarys_."

If her death today serves any purpose, let it be that. Her queen’s vengeance will shake the earth.

She hears the beast behind her slowly unsheath that cleaver he calls a sword, and knows what she must do. Even if she will be dead within the minute she knows it is the only choice to make. She knows she must do it swiftly but calmly, or they will take notice and the mountain of a man chosen to be her executioner will seize her and saw her head off in front of all of them. She glances down at the edge of the ramparts, less than a foot in front of her.

Then she looks up, and sees Grey Worm, trembling with emotions so long suppressed by the Unsullied.

She closes her eyes so that his face, even from so far away, will be the last thing she ever sees.

She extends her leg, feeling nothing below her heel, and steps forward into thin air. She tumbles, her chained wrists meaning that she cannot even break her fall reflexively.

It is pure agony when the ground, so far below her just moments ago, strikes her in full. Her last breath is horrifically excruciating as it is dragged out of lungs pierced by her own broken ribs, but it is mercifully brief.

Then, she sees nothing at all, forever.

_Valar Morghulis._


End file.
